


love you, goodbye

by kwitegay (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional, Emotional Sex, M/M, Sad, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: How I imagine what could have inspired "Love you, goodbye."





	love you, goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: unedited smut with angst and a bit of fluff sprinkled on. enjoy!

Soft rain hit the window beside him, soft paper of a book only illuminated by candles and a single lamp under Harry's fingers.

It was quiet beside the pitter patter of rain and his breathing. He checks the time on his phone, 11:34pm June 16th 2015. He shakes his head, the atmosphere around him feeling like years ago, before any fame and just a quiet night with his mum.

He goes back to his book, tracing his thumb across the words. He's barely paying attention though, his mind focused on other things.

A soft knock raps on his door, and when he opens it he thinks his mind summoned what he needed.

"Lou," he mumbles, pulling the shorter in for a hug. The other hugs back, of course, their faces buried in one another's necks.

"Hey Hazza," the other mutters, the words giving Harry the same butterflies they did in 2012.

"I thought you weren't comin til tomorrow," Harry says as he let's his boyfriend in and shuts the door.

"Wanted to see ya."

Louis walks in, looking through the house like he's never seen it before; or perhaps like he's trying to memorize every inch he can.

"What's wrong love?" He asks, seeing Louis' hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes avoiding his.

"Lots," us the reply he gets. He finally turns back to him, shrugging off his jacket and walking over and press a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Enlighten me," Harry states, running a quick hand through his hair.

Louis hesitates and Harry sees it in his eyes.

"This isn't working," he bites his lip, settling his hands on Harry's hips.

Harry's veins go cold as his heart begins to thump. "What isn't?"

"You know what I mean, Haz. This. I love you, you know I do, but I see that our relationship being a secret is draining the life out of you."

Harry takes a hesitant step back. "Louis.."

"Harry I can't stand seeing you so upset every day."

Disbelief hits him first, before waves of anger and desperation and reluctant sadness.

Harry feels his eyes begin to sting, shaking his head softly. "Louis I don't care about any of that, I just want you."

Louis steps closer to him, cupping his face between both his hands. "Harry look at me. I will love you until the ends of the universe, but I need you happy. This won't be forever, we both know that, but please just let me set you free."

Harry feels tears stream down his face, and he sees Louis eyes well just the same.

"I love you so much..."

"I love you more. And you best believe that this won't be forever, Haz."

Harry nods, wiping his eyes and feeling his chest sink. "Can you at least spend the night, Lou?"

Louis' lips purse for a moment before he nods. "Course angel."

They both know what this means, 'spend the night' isn't just sleeping, and that's solidified when Louis leans up to kiss him, Harry melting into it.

Their arms wrap around each other, stumbling blindly to the bedroom. The candles are still lit, and Harry turns off the lamp so the room has a soft vibe to it.

"I love you," Louis whispers again as he unbuttons Harry's shirt, sliding it off of him and slipping off his shirt on his own.

Harry tries not to cry again, instead taking in all the details about Louis. His tattoos, the curves of his body, his facial hair, his beautiful eyes. The things he fell in love with he adores all over again.

"I love you too," he mutters, almost a whisper. Soon they're both without clothes and Harry falls gently on the bed behind him, splayed out the way Louis always said he loves.

"You're so beautiful my sun," Louis says fondly, looking at the other. He climbs over him, leaving a trail of kisses from his lips to his neck, sucking a small hickey right below his jaw (something he's been doing for years).

He leaves a few more hickeys across his collar bone, marking what's his for what could be the last time in a while.

Harry's breath becomes shallow as Louis' hands softly caress his body, kisses trailing across his chest. He kisses the moth tattoo, heart twisting.

He moves back up so their lips meet, passion and electricity and above all love.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck reliving every kiss they've lived throughout the years of being in love.

Louis' hand moves to wrap around Harry's cock, making the boy gasp against his lips. Harry moves his hand to reciprocate, and within a few seconds they're softly jerking each other off while they kiss hotly.

Harry almost forgets about their previous conversation as he pulls away and stumbles out the words, "Lou please, need you.."

Louis hums quietly, using his left hand to hold himself above Harry and the right to reach and dig through Harry's bed side drawer. He finds their bottle of lube and starts with his fingers.

He slowly starts stretching him, relishing the beautiful faces of the long haired beauty as he begins to moan quietly.

"So beautiful," he comments in a hushed voice, kissing Harry's forehead in appreciation.

"Lou," he moans, eyes fluttering closed.

When Louis' sure that Harry's stretched enough, he pulls his fingers and smiles at the little sigh from the other.

They don't use condoms sometimes, they're only ever with eachother and Harry says he likes feeling his boyfriend and only him. Louis doesn't reach for one today, wanting to truly make love to him.

He coats himself in a generous amount of lube; only the best for his baby.

"Wait, bear-" Harry says, leaning up to pull Louis down so they're close and warm and Louis has better angle.

"Ready?"

Harry uses one of his arms to give him a thumbs up (memories flash back to Louis-) and wraps his arms back around the shorter neck.

Louis guided himself into Harry slowly, making sure to push cock in as a gentle pace.

He feels Harry quiver slightly beneath him, and the said boy tucks his face into Louis's neck. As Louis starts a pace the other kisses his neck softly.

Louis pace is slow and steady, the desire to make this moment last is greater than the need for release.

He picks up the speed a few moment later, hearing Harry gasp in pleasure beside him.

Louis gives a small moan when Harry pushes against him, their bodies becoming in sync as they disapear into euphoria.

Harry clutches to Louis' shoulder blades, nails digging into his skin. The older let's out a huff of air at the stinging sensation, hips twitching.

"Lou, please more," Harry whispers, fully wrapped around him and fully melted into putty.

"Patience, love," Louis chuckles, but begins to go faster, thrusts making Harry unravel at his will.

"Oh, mmh-!" Harry's eyes are squeezed closed and thighs tensing as he feels Louis move in and out of him.

Louis begins to slip into pure ecstasy when he ends up halting his movements. The reason being the cold, wet feeling on his neck.

"Hazza?" He mutters, pulling back.

"M'sorry," Harry sniffs, wiping his eye and looking Louis in the eye. "I don't wanna ruin this, I just love you so much, I don't want this to be the last time we make love-"

Louis kisses him, softly, "Shush, love, the future will come how it will, live with me here, right now, in this moment."

Harry smiles, eyes sparkling as he sees the gentleness in Louis eyes, the softness that's reserved just for him.

"Continue on then," Harry grins, and Louis adjusts so one arm is wrapped around his waist and the other threaded through his hair.

With a handful of curly locks in his fingers, Louis pulls, just enough to make Harry release a pretty, surprised moan.

Louis begins to continue his thrusts, and kisses Harry like they haven't seen eachother in days.

"You take my breath away," Louis almost moans as he quickens his pace, feeling Harry's thighs shake against his hips.

"I love you, I love you so much," Harry repeats over a few times, breaths becoming shallow and uneven.

"I love you sun," Louis responds, and all talking ends for a moment as they bathe in one another's love.

Harry's moans become louder, sweat beeding down his forehead, head tossed back.

Louis grunts with each thrust, the look on the others face making him even closer to orgasm.

He takes his hand from Harry's hair and softly jerks him off, finding rthym with his movements.

"Lou, oh god, close," Harry whispers, almost shaking underneath Louis.

"Me too darling."

They hit their orgasms at about the same time, both their voices swimming together as they both gasp for air.

Harry lays, exhausted and beautiful with his hair splayed below him and tattooed skin sheening with sweat.

Louis grabs the wipes from Harry's dresser and cleans up the boys cum covered chest, kissing the leaf tattoo with a smile.

Louis stands to slip his boxers on, and hears a groggy voice rasp out, "You're staying right?"

He turns, and notes how Harry's eyes are hooded and his cheeks dusted with pink, lips red and puffy. He always looked wrecked after sex.

"Course I am," He responds, sliding next to Harry and covering them with a blanket.

He blows out the candles and gets comfy.

The knowledge of their previous conversation happening looks over them, but as Harry cuddles into him, Louis chooses to just run a soft hand though his hair.

"You're the love of my life," Harry mumbles, eyes closed and body koaled around him.

"And you're mine."

It's silent for a moment, the only noise being their mutual breathing.

"I'll wait for you forever."

Louis smiles, albeit a little sadly, and kisses Harry's forehead.

"Go to sleep, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some comments or kudos maybe? this took me forever. sorry if you found mistakes im too lazy to edit rn. 
> 
> fun game, count how many times they said they love eachother


End file.
